Taisezvous !
by Bergere
Summary: OS. SSHG. Une petite histoire pour Noël... Tout ça parce que Minerva avait décidé de se prendre pour Albus Dumbledore ! Comment les choses changent, juste parce que... Bonne lecture, et Joyeux Noël !


_Bonsoir à tous ! _

_Ceci est un petit OS de Noël qui, je l'espère, vous plaira ! Il n'est pas à prendre au sérieux, et pas franchement du genre de ce que j'écris d'ordinaire. Mais j'avais envie d'un truc festif, léger, et de m'essayer un peu au HGSS. C'est donc fait !_

_Bien entendu, comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient. Et c'est de l'humour, donc ne pas... voilà quoi ! :)_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture ! Surtout, je vous en prie, que ce soir un petit mot ou un long roman, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !_

_Bien à vous, et Joyeux Noël !_

_Bises,_

_Bergère._

Lorsque Minerva McGonagall avait pris la tête de Poudlard, tous s'étaient dit que l'organisation serait désormais plus carrée, qu'il n'y aurait plus de bêtises inconsidérées, et de projets insupportables. La guerre était finie, et une femme raisonnable prenait la tête de l'école : tout était pour le mieux. En apparence…

Bien sûr, Minerva avait légèrement remanié l'équipe enseignante : il lui fallait quelqu'un pour pourvoir au poste de Défense contre les forces du Mal, quelqu'un pour la remplacer elle-même en Métamorphose, et quelqu'un aussi en Histoire de la magie car, pour une raison spécieuse au possible, Binns avait décidé que Poudlard n'était plus un lieu pour lui. Rien de bien grave jusque là, me direz-vous ? à part, peut être, que les élèves perdaient des horaires de sommeil officieux dans leur emploi du temps. Jusque là, donc, rien d'anormal, vraiment, et rien d'effrayant. Mais c'était sans compter sur les décisions de la nouvelle Directrice. Elle lui avait offert le poste en Défense contre les forces du mal, et il avait accepté bien sûr : Horace, trop content de pouvoir continuer son favoritisme et se faire offrir de l'ananas confit, avait sauté sur le poste de Potions avec enthousiasme, et la chose avait été résolue. C'était sur la suite qu'il avait pensé la tuer.

En métamorphose, elle était allé chercher une jeune française de Beauxbâtons, qui parlait l'anglais aussi mal que possible, et, il en avait été certain dès qu'elle était entrée dans la Salle des Professeurs, n'obtiendrait de ses élèves qu'une attention de courbes ou de cosmétiques. Ca n'avait pas raté, au bout d'à peine deux semaines elle échangeait presque des conseils de maquillage avec les gamines surexcitées, et était suivie par un regard… intéressé par les autres. Une catastrophe en termes de professionnalisme, mais au moins elle avait l'air de savoir métamorphoser correctement les objets.

Le désastre commençait là. Et aussi dans le fait qu'elle semblait avoir décidé qu'il était passionnant de faire la cour au « Grand homme ténébreux là-bas » et voulait croire que ses sarcasmes n'étaient qu'un moyen d'éviter sa timidité face à ce charme tout français. Foutaises ! Mais ça n'était pas fini, bien sûr. Ca ne pouvait être tout. Minerva l'avait nommé Directeur adjoint sans lui laisser le choix parce que « Vous avez l'expérience, l'intelligence, et vous avez connu Albus. » Ce qui était des excuses absolument nulles et non avenues mais il fallait avouer qu'il était probablement le moins peu à même de faire cela correctement. Restait que la paperasse était pour lui, maintenant… et encore, Minerva était organisée !

Pourtant, le summum n'avait été atteint que le jour même de la rentrée : Minerva n'avait trouvé d'enseignant pour l'Histoire de la Magie qu'au dernier moment. Ou n'avait pas jugé opportun de le prévenir, c'était à voir. Alors qu'il amenait les nouveaux élèves jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour leur répartition, agacé de devoir jouer ce rôle insupportable et se montrant intransigeant envers les jeunes trempés qui tremblaient devant lui, il avait balayé rapidement du regard la table des enseignants. Et y avait vu Hermione Granger, cheveux noués et expression sérieuse à l'appui, maquillée sans doute un peu trop, pour faire plus âgée, immobile. Quoi ? il se souvenait très clairement d'avoir manqué broyer le Choixpeau qu'il tenait à la main, et d'avoir presque hurlé sur le premier de la liste qui n'arrivait pas à s'assoir correctement sur la tabouret.

Réchapper de la mort, continuer à enseigner, se retrouver directeur adjoint, et être collègue avec Hermione Granger ! Elle avait quoi, 17 ou 18 ans ? Elle n'avait pas ses ASPICS. Elle ne savait pas se taire ! C'était encore une gamine ! Et ça, ça allait enseigner ? Et, accessoirement, avoir toute légitimité à envahir son espace vitale dans la Salle des Professeurs. En s'asseyant enfin, il avait laissé échapper un long soupir et avait grogné « Minerva… » d'un ton pour le moins menaçant, la voix basse et le regard dur. Elle l'avait regardé, avait souri – ce qui chez elle était rare et lui donnait franchement l'impression qu'elle se moquait de lui – et avait murmuré à son intention « Elle a passé ses ASPICS pendant les vacances, elle avait un besoin vital de cesser les histoires de survie et donc de ne pas faire de formation d'Auror. Osez me dire qu'elle est incapable de faire aussi 'bien' que Binns ? » Vaincu, mais il ne l'avait pas avoué bien sûr, il n'avait rien répondu. « Et puis, ça vous occupera, » avait-elle ajouté. Ah, ça…

Pour l'occuper, elle l'avait occupé ! D'abord, elle l'avait évité. Ce en quoi elle avait eu bien raison ! Et puis, un jour, comme ça, elle avait frappé à sa porte, comme si c'était normal, comme si… Ouvrant, il s'était trouvé face à un brin de femme qui le fixait d'un air fier mais qui, il le sentait, n'en menait pas large. Il avait hésité à lui claquer la porte à la figure. Bon sang, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait, hein ! Pourquoi avoir été si bête… !

« - Entrez, Granger, avait-il aboyé. »

Elle l'avait fait, bien sûr, sur le champ et sans se faire prier, visiblement étonnée elle aussi de ne pas se faire renvoyer à l'autre bout du château à coup de Merlin savait quel sortilège. Et elle était restée debout, comme ça, à balayer la pièce du regard avec un peu trop de curiosité, un peu mal-à-l'aise tout de même. Talons, robe noire, cape longue, cheveux en chignon, maquillée, décidément elle avait grandi. Ou peut être voulait-elle s'en donner l'air, pour être plus crédible… ça devait marcher, même lui s'était presque laissé avoir.

« - Et bien, asseyez-vous. Pourquoi cette déplaisante visite ?

- Pour deux raisons. D'abord, je suis censée vous apporter un message de la part d'Anne-Marie – c'était le nom de la greluche qui assurait la métamorphose – parce qu'elle s'est mise en tête que je vous connais depuis longtemps et que vous m'aimez bien. »

Elle avait marqué une pause, serré ses lèvres maquillées, et finalement n'y tenant plus, explosé de rire. Et sincèrement ? il avait été, pendant à peine une seconde, prêt à rire aussi. Parce que son rire était communicatif. Et puis parce que, franchement, imaginer Anne-Marie La Tour du Pin la Chance – c't'un nom ça, n'est-ce pas… – imaginant qu'il s'entendait bien avec Granger était vraiment hilarant tant c'était ridicule. Et s'était retenu, et l'avait simplement toisée jusqu'à ce que le fou-rire cesse.

« - C'était tellement ridicule, et impossible. Je ne vois même pas comment elle a pu se mettre ça dans la tête ! Enfin, pour ne pas m'entendre dire que je ne l'ai pas fait, et que ce soit bien votre faute, voilà, avait-elle finalement déclaré en lui tendant une petite carte d'un papier cartonné rosé.

- Je crois qu'il serait de circonstance de vous adresser un très grand non-remerciement, Miss Granger.

- Oui, c'est…, avait répondu la jeune fille en retenant un ricanant. Enfin, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de voir, le mot est charmant, vous comptez y aller j'espère…

- Granger, mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ! avait-il réprimandé vivement.

- Je suis votre collègue, plus votre élève. C'est trop drôle pour que je me prive de cet avantage soudain.

- Croyez bien que ce n'est pas grâce à moi, avait-il grommelé, agacé, en jetant un regard absent à l'immonde carte rosâtre. »

A vrai dire, il ne l'aurait pas crue subitement si sûre d'elle. C'était toujours une gamine, mais une gamine avec un cran d'adulte et un comportement relativement supportable pour un être à peine majeur et totalement gryffondor, s'entend. Peut être que l'épopée avec Potter et son roux de service l'avait un peu faite progresser, malgré tout.

« - La deuxième chose c'est que j'aurais un conseil à vous demander.

- Je devrais vous avoir virée d'ici avant même que vous n'y entriez, alors j'imagine qu'au point où j'en suis, vous pouvez toujours formuler ladite question, Granger.

- Je… Comment puis-je faire pour avoir du respect de la part des élèves ? Du vrai, je veux dire. »

Il l'avait fixée, sourcils plissés et lèvres serrées, avec une certaine défiance. Pourquoi lui demander ça à lui, le professeur sur qui il y avait sans doute eu le plus de rumeurs et de blagues douteuses de tout Poudlard. Ca n'avait pas grand sens…

« - Pourquoi ne pas demander ça à Minerva, plutôt ? Elle qui vous a catapultée ici…

- Parce que ça serait une honte ! et ne faites pas semblant de ne pas être du genre à cacher ce avec quoi vous n'êtes pas à l'aise…

- Je ne vous permets pas !

- Ca n'est pas une accusation… Ecoutez, s'il-vous-plait.

- Je n'ai pourtant pas entendu dire que votre cours se passait de manière désastreuse, je me trompe ?

- Non, non. Ils écoutent, ils prennent plus ou moins des notes, certains ont parfois une once d'intérêt dans le regard. Seulement j'ai 18 ans, et même avec cet accoutrement, ils sentent bien que je n'ai pas l'habitude ! Certains m'ont vu écrire mes devoirs – et accessoirement ceux de Ron et Harry – dans la Salle commune de Gryffondor il y a 2 ans et même avant. Je suis… encore une élève pour beaucoup. Alors, je me sens désemparée. Je ne sais pas comment passer de l'autre côté de la barrière.

- Votre histoire est très… touchante, s'était-il moqué. Mais je ne vois pas ce que je viens faire là ?

- Vous êtes respecté, ici. Les blagues, tout ça, c'est parce qu'ils ont peur de vous. Que vous êtes inatteignable. Moi, certains me feraient la bise !

- Je ne peux pas vous donner 10 ans soudainement, Granger, avait-il ricané.

- Vous avez forcément un ou deux conseils ? S'il-vous-plait… »

Faisant volontairement durer le silence, il l'avait observée longuement, comme pour apprécier ses capacités. Sur l'apparence, elle avait fait des efforts, il faudrait en faire encore un peu, mais oui, c'était faisable. L'attitude avait progressé, mais ça n'était pas assez. Elle connaissait sans doute sa matière, mais peut être ne l'affirmait-elle pas assez non plus. Le problème qui resterait, c'est qu'elle avait un âge plus élève que professeur, et que le passage elle ne le ferait sans doute que si on la voyait en grandes conversations complexes avec des enseignants anciens, tout cela.

C'était à ce moment de sa réflexion qu'il s'était demandé pourquoi il essayait vraiment de l'aider. C'avait été sa deuxième erreur grave : la faire entrer aurait pu ne pas être très grave mais décider de l'aider, ça, c'était pire. Bien pire. C'était honnêtement qu'il avait décidé de le faire par esprit de challenge, pour _s'occuper_ comme avait dit Minerva. Le reste n'était pas… prévu. Enfin, passons.

« - L'habillement n'est pas mal, mais desserrez un peu le chignon, ça fait trop. Et ne vous couvrez pas autant que ça, la robe sans la cape fait mieux : vous êtes une jeune femme, passez à la phase femme. Et je suis navré de vous informer que les élèves sont primaires, et vous ferez plus adultes moins habillée. Le noir et la robe, par contre, bien.

- Vous avez étudié le sujet tant que ça, pour avoir des idées si tranchées… ?

- Vous voulez de l'aide, oui ou non ?

- Oui, oui, seulement. D'accord ! avait-elle fini agacée en se débarrassant de sa cape et en refaisant un nœuds différent à ses cheveux. Ca va mieux, Monsieur ? avait-elle grommelé.

- Bon, vous devez avoir l'air encore davantage sûre de vous. Je constate désagréablement que vous prenez vos aises avec moi, je vous prierais donc d'utiliser cet air sûr de vous davantage avec d'autres, et moins avec moi. Vous n'avez plus à vous cacher, à voler des ingrédients dans la réserve, tout cela. Montrez-le juste à votre manière d'être là.

- Comment ? Parce que c'est facile à dire…

- En ne pensant pas aux conséquences sans intérêt, avait-il fait claquer. Ensuite, ayez l'air absolument certaine de tout ce que vous dites en cours : vous êtes le professeur, maintenant, pas je ne sais quelle personne que l'on interroge. Pas d'hésitation. Si vous ne savez pas, vous ne savez pas, et vous n'essayez pas de broder. Mais je vous conseillerai fortement de savoir…

- Ca, je m'y applique !

- Et bien appliquez-vous mieux ! Et surtout, à partir de maintenant, je vous veux amie avec Horace, blaguant avec Minerva, commérant avec Pomona, et surtout parlant sérieusement Arithmancie avec Septima.

- Pourquoi eux précisément ? avait-elle demandé en fronçant les yeux.

- Granger ! vous êtes stupide à ce point ? Ce sont des exemples ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous devez vous assimiler entièrement au corps enseignant, mettre une grande distance avec les élèves, et la renforcer en étant proche des enseignants. D'accord ?

- Oui…

- Sur ce, Miss Granger, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ! »

Et, oralement bien sûr, mais tout de même, il l'avait jetée hors de chez lui. De toute manière, cette scène était surréaliste, assez ridicule même, et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait aidée. S'il avait su…

Le lendemain, elle n'avait plus de cape, les cheveux presque relâchés mais attachés par une petite pince, les lèvres toujours rouges – un joli rouge, vraiment – et les yeux un peu plus maquillés peut-être. Ou non… Et, mangeant avec délicatesse un morceau de toast, elle parlait avec le vieux Slughorn comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus : le professeur de Potions la regardait avec un air étonné, et impressionné aussi. Visiblement flatté d'avoir toute l'attention d'une jeune femme _charmante_. S'il avait su… !

Le lendemain, Anne-Marie était arrivée avec un regard énamouré – qu'il savait faux, ce qui était doublement ridicule – et un roulement du postérieur assez outrageux, et s'était assise à la place de Granger dès qu'elle était partie.

« - Severus…

- Oui.

- Vous…

- Navré, je suis pressé. »

Il était parti précipitamment, un regard noir lancé de-ci de-là à des élèves se trouvant sur son chemin. Et il était presque certain d'avoir entendu Minerva ricaner, et s'était juré qu'il se vengerait. Ce dont il n'avait pas eu l'occasion tout de suite. Vraiment pas…

Pourtant, l'année avait avancé sans incident majeur. Les élèves le haïssaient, ce qui ne changeait guère, mais ils semblaient légèrement moins incapables dans la matière qu'il enseignait désormais. Granger paraissait être grande amie avec Horace, et il devait avouer s'être demandé si elle l'appréciait sincèrement, ou si la jeune femme ne faisait qu'utiliser la personne la plus pratique pour ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle semblait aussi prendre des conseils de maquillage de la part d'Anne-Marie, et si le résultat était probant, l'idée qu'elle pouvait supporter les jacassements de cette imbécile le laissait étonné. Calme relatif donc. Et puis, coup sur coup, deux événements.

Le premier avait eu lieu un peu avant les vacances de la Toussaint. Il avait laissé le cours trainer un peu, afin de laisser une chance aux élèves de réussir approximativement leur sort : à peine 5 minutes, vraiment. C'était leur dernier cours de la journée, c'était pour eux plus que pour lui, vraiment ! Et, soudainement, quelqu'un frappant à la porte : invitant à entrer d'une voix dure, il vit apparaître Granger. Décoiffée, essoufflée, le visage rouge. Bon sang de Merlin !

« - Granger ?

- J'ai à vous parler, Professeur, avait-elle articulé durement en le fixant, visiblement oublieuse de la présence des élèves.

- Ca ne peut pas attendre une seconde, Professeur Granger ?

- J'aimerais autant vous parler sur le champ.

- Et bien, quoi, avait-il demandé en quittant la salle. J'espère que c'est important, parce que franchement !

- _« Hé Granger ! t'es bonne ! Viens donc me montrer les dessous de la guerre »_ ! Ah oui, question respect et crainte, c'est brillant ! Brillant ! Non mais franchement, j'aurais dû me rendre compte que vous vous moquiez totalement de moi avec vos vieux conseils à la…

- Qui vous a dit ça ?

- Un Septième année. Un Serpentard, bien sûr ! Entre ça, et Slughorn qui m'invite à boire un verre tous les 3 jours, ah oui, je suis dans de beaux draps !

- Vous n'aimez pas plaire ? avait-il ricané en la regardant s'agiter en vain.

- Ca n'est pas ça ! Enfin, à Slughorn qui a peut être 5 ou 6 fois mon âge, non, définitivement ! Mais… ça n'est pas la question ! avait-elle ajouté en relevant les yeux et le fixant méchamment, la lèvre tremblante. Je passe pour une imbécile ! et une trainée !

- Qui vous a dit ça ?

- Un ami d'Astoria Greengrass, euh… On s'en fiche !

- Granger…

- Quoi « Granger » ? C'était Zabini, l'autre, pas Blaise bien sûr. Voilà, vous êtes content ?

- Pas tout à fait. Ecoutez-moi !

- Pour que vous me donniez encore un de vos conseils pourris ? Je ne suis pas si…

- Granger ! lui avait-il hurlé à la figure. Mes conseils étaient sincères, et j'espère que vous avez tout de suite remis ce gosse à sa place !

- Enlevé 50 points, dis que je vous en parlerai, et répliqué que les dessous de l'histoire n'étaient pas franchement à sa portée au vu de ses notes, avait-elle marmonné.

- Et bien voilà, parfait ! j'en rajouterai une couche. Croyez-vous que je n'ai jamais eu affaire à des gamines énamourées parce que j'ai l'air 'ténébreux' ? Je vous jure.

- Non ?

- Oh si, vous n'y croiriez même pas si je vous le disais…

- Et bien, quoi ?

- Et bien ça signifie que vous êtes dans l'inaccessible, sinon vous n'auriez pas ce genre de remarques ! Vous êtes de l'ordre du fantasme, plus du réelle : Bienvenue Miss Granger, du côté des enseignants ! avait-il ajouté d'un ton ironique, mais clair. »

Cet événement là aurait dû l'alerter. D'abord, il avait été quasiment agréable avec elle. Ensuite, il l'avait faite entrer du côté de son humour, pas face à lui. Enfin… entre autres erreurs, il avait trouvé que les joues rouges, cela lui allait bien. Et il avait passé un savon mémorable au 7ème année qui, sans doute, s'était dit qu'il était tombé sur un très mauvais jour du professeur.

Mais bien sûr, il avait laissé baisser sa garde. La guerre finie, il ne faisait décidément plus attention. Le deuxième évènement avait eu lieu pendant les vacances. Il était dans la salle des Professeurs, les yeux résolument plongés dans un manuel de Potions, tandis qu'Anne-Marie le couvait d'un regard tellement insupportable qu'il en était à se demander s'il pourrait lui donner un grand coup avec le lourd ouvrage en faisant passer cela pour un faux-mouvement. Et, brusquement, la porte s'était ouverte sur une Hermione Granger tenant à la main un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, et dans l'autre un manuel visiblement neuf.

« - Et bien, Hermione, que vous arrive-t-il ? avait demandé Horace avec un grand sourire.

- Il m'arrive que c'est inadmissible !

- Mais quoi ? avait demandé le petit professeur d'enchantements en s'approchant.

- Mais les nouveaux programmes d'histoire incluant la Guerre ! avait-elle explosé en lâchant le journal ouvert à la page qui l'intéressait sur la table. Le titre était _« De nouveaux programmes révolutionnaires et ouverts… »_

- Ouverts ? avait-il demandé en la fixant d'un air peu convaincu.

- L'article pourrait être de Skeeter ! La Guerre a l'air d'avoir été faite par Dumbledore et Harry, Ronald et moi !

- Et bien, de quoi vous plaignez-vous Granger ? avait ricané Severus en la fixant.

- De quoi je me plains ? Je m'en fiche de leurs histoires de héros, c'est faux ! Sans vous tous ici, et des dizaines d'autres personnes, nous n'aurions _rien_ fait ! Il n'y a pas le nom de Lupin ou de Tonks, à peine si l'Ordre existe, et alors du côté des Mangemorts, c'est d'une fantaisie ! – Voyons, Hermione, calmez-vous, avait tenté Horace, et en le voyant approcher, l'ancien espion avait senti qu'il allait se faire rembarrer.

- Non ! je ne suis pas calme ! Je ne peux pas enseigner avec un manuel pareil, qui est tout simplement mensonger !

- Vous exagérez Granger…

- Non, Professeur, je n'exagère pas ! avait-elle reprit en se tournant vers lui, les points sur les manches, le regard perçant. Vous êtes le plus lésé dans cet ouvrage, c'est à peine s'ils concèdent qu'on vous a accordé un Ordre de Merlin Première Classe. Quant au nombre de fois où vous avez sauvez la vie du « Trio d'Or », ça n'existe tout simplement pas ! Et sachez que c'est ça qui m'insurge le plus ! »

Et, sur ce, elle avait laissé journal et manuel sur la table et était sortie en coup de vent, laissant les occupant un peu abasourdi. Sincèrement ? Non, il n'aurait jamais avoué qu'il était touché par son attitude, mais il l'avait été. Un peu. Et, après un moment, il avait tendu le bras vers le manuel, afin de s'informer de ce qu'il y avait vraiment dedans. Savoir si elle exagérait. Mais l'impression positive – par Merlin ! – avait eu le temps de s'attacher à lui avant qu'Anne-Marie ne se précipite quasiment sur lui :

« - Severus ! Tu es donc un plus grand héros que tu n'as l'air ! »

Granger paierait pour lui avoir mis l'autre pimbêche sur le dos ! Et, résolument, il avait attrapé le livre et s'était plongé dedans sans même accorder un regard à sa voisine. Mais quand comprendrait-elle ?

Mais l'apothéose, c'était Minerva qui l'avait provoquée. Encore. A croire qu'Albus avait collé un peu de sa propre âme sur elle… ou alors, peut être qu'elle écoutait un peu trop les conseils du tableau du vieux fou. En tout cas, l'idée de faire pour Noël un bal à l'école, en évitant les élèves à rester pour les fêtes, ça, c'était diaboliquement digne de l'ancien directeur. Le pire, c'est que ça avait marché : près de la moitié des jeunes restaient au château, et, en plus, il avait fallu décorer, agrémenter. Se trouver une tenue car « Il est hors de question que quiconque, élève ou professeur, soit habillé comme d'ordinaire ». Mais la vieille chouette avait atteint un maximum en exigeant pour chacun un ou une cavalière. Obligatoirement. Cette sorcière avait vraiment de quoi vous rendre fou…

Il avait envisagé de l'inviter elle, mais elle avait demandé à Abelforth de venir lui servir de cavalier, et il se retrouvait comme un imbécile à ne pas pouvoir pourrir la soirée de l'écossaise comme elle le méritait. Et il ne connaissait personne de l'extérieur, personne qu'il irait inviter à un bal ! Alors, l'enfer avait commencé… Anne-Marie La Tour du Pin la Chance le poursuivait partout ! Par-tout. A croire qu'il était damné. Il avait réussi à l'empêcher de lui proposer d'aller à ce bal ensemble pendant des jours, mais il avait bien fallu qu'elle y arrive, et il avait dit non. Alors elle avait recommencé. C'avait été absolument insupportable. Invivable. Et, un jour, il avait vu Granger entre les étagères de la bibliothèque, cherchant à se cacher… et, en sortant, Horace lui demandant s'il n'avait pas vu « Cette chère Hermione. »

L'idée lui était venue. Puis il l'avait chassée. Puis Anne-Marie lui avait encore fait une proposition, décolleté outrageux à l'appui, et il l'avait renvoyée vers Horace qui était juste à côté, avec un sourire sadique. L'idée était revenue. Et finalement il s'était retrouvé devant sa porte, qu'elle avait ouverte emballée dans une robe de chambre en polaire rose, épaisse, laide et informe.

« - Très classe, Granger.

- Oh, ça va… Que voulez-vous ?

- Vous proposer un deal. De toute manière, vous me devez quelque chose…

- Pourquoi ? avait-elle demandé en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mes délicieux et utiles conseils, Granger…

- Humpf, mouais. Vous pouvez arrêtez avec Granger, par contre, c'est assez agaçant !

- Bien, Miss ! avait-il répliqué en accentuant. Donc. Vous voulez échapper à Horace, je veux échapper à Anne-Marie…

- J'en suis ! s'était-elle exclamée.

- Quel enthousiasme, vous rendez-vous compte à quel point vous êtes descendue en grade : au bal une fois avec une star internationale du Quidditch, la suivante avec un infâme professeur.

- …La suivante avec le plus grand héros de son époque, aussi. Selon la définition que l'on vous choisit, je peux avoir monté en grade, s'était-elle moqué.

- Vous savez que dit depuis une robe de chambre aussi immonde que la votre, avec le tas de bouquins en fond derrière vous, ça perd toute crédibilité !

- Mais oui… Ecoutez professeur, j'ai du travail, avait-elle répondu, un peu moqueuse. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas avoir l'air d'aller à un enterrement !

- Et moi sur vous pour ne pas ressembler à un sac rose informe ! On dirait Dolores!

- Je ne vous permets pas ! s'était-elle exclamée en le fusillant du regard mais incapable de réprimer un rire. Sur ce, moi et ma robe de chambre retournons à notre vie de femmes fatales ! »

Il était resté devant la porte un moment, se demandant depuis quand il avait ce genre de conversations – faussement désagréables – avec l'humanité. Particulièrement avec Granger. Cette impression étrange de surnaturel lui était restée pendant plusieurs minutes. Heures. Et puis il était passé à autre chose de manière quasiment convaincante. Il s'était acheté une tenue de soirée. Noire… avec un liseré vert. Si ! il avait presque eu honte, d'ailleurs, de cet effort, qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout ! Cette maudite soirée était venue, il avait mis ce beau costume, fait semblant de se coiffer, et conservé son air irascible. Puis, pour mettre au clair pour Anne-Marie, dès son entrée dans la Grande Salle, qu'il avait une cavalière, il était allé chercher la jeune enseignante dans ses quartiers.

« - Granger…

- Une minute !

- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire…

- Si, justement, puisque vous n'avez _aucune_ envie d'y aller, Rogue !

- Quoi ?

- Cessez de m'appeler Granger, avait-elle rit depuis la pièce.

- Saleté de bonne femme, avait-il grogné.

- Et voyez, je passe de gamine à bonne femme, je monte en grade !

- Bon, vous venez où je vous plante là et vous n'avez qu'à aller piocher Potter en pleine bûche, pour vous accompagner…

- Ca va, ça va, je suis là… »

D'accord, elle avait progressé depuis le premier bal. Bien sûr qu'il ne le dirait pas, mais par les caleçons de Merlin, l'ensemble était… intéressant. Ravissant ? Non, intéressant. Voilà qui sonnait mieux. Il était hors de question qu'il soit jamais dit qu'il avait eu un regard semblable à celui d'un gamin de 15 ans qui voit sa cavalière arriver et qui la trouve époustouflante parce qu'il n'a pas l'habitude des femmes. Hors de question, vraiment. Mais bon, le fourreau bleu nuit faisait vraiment très bien sur ses courbes. Esthétiquement parlant. Les talons aiguilles affinaient l'ensemble, voyez. Quant aux cheveux c'était… oui, ça retombaient bien, c'était…

« - Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt !

- Il y avait aussi la variante, _'Que vous êtes charmante ce soir'_…

- Dans vos rêves, Granger !

- Dans mes cauchemars, Rogue !

- Arrêtez !

- Vous-même !

- Quelle gamine…

- Qu'il dit ! Bon, vous arrêtez de grogner… »

Minerva avait semblé ravie. Au possible. Elle s'était même autorisée un sourire – qui avait quelque chose de sadique – en les voyant arriver au bras l'un de l'autre. Image en effet inimaginable, surréaliste. Qui en aurait laissé plus d'un totalement ébahi. Qui en laissa d'ailleurs un certain nombre surpris. Certains élèves, qui avait connu le temps d'Hermione élève. Quelques enseignants, qui connaissaient l'immense amour de la jeune fille et ses deux amis pour le professeur. Anne-Marie, parce qu'elle était au bras d'Horace, arbora une expression doublement mauvaise en les voyant arriver, et Horace se contenta d'un sourire figé. La soirée commençait bien. Avant, bien sûr, que Minerva n'ouvre le bal et les propulse littéralement sur la piste en attrapant Severus par la manche.

Danser ensemble, franchement ? Il avait senti, brusquement, dans le regard de la jeune fille, qu'elle revenait à l'élève qu'elle avait été et se rendait compte qu'elle allait danser avec son ancien professeur. Ce qui l'avait amusé, et non agacé comme cela aurait du. Parce que cette danse avait été agréable. Vraiment. Elle dansait honorablement, et sans chercher à y faire de manières et elle ne se prenait les pieds ni dans sa robe ni dans ses talons. Elle avait un joli sourire. Severus, stop !

…Elle avait tout de même un joli sourire. Et s'il cessa brutalement de danser dès que le morceau se finit, c'était plus pour les apparences que parce que cela lui déplaisait. Ils avaient arpenté la salle, séparés l'un de l'autre, afin de vérifier que les élèves n'avait pas amené d'alcool, ne se frappaient pas entre eux, ne chahutaient pas plus que ça.

Et puis, forcément, la musique avait changé, l'ambiance avait pris un aspect boite de nuit, avec des sautillements plus que des danses. On approchait de minuit, et…

« - Granger, venez !

- Quoi encore, Rogue ? avait-elle répliquée en le regardant d'un air amusé.

- Oh arrêtez et venez… Nous allons chasser l'élève réfractaire !

- On dirait Pattenrond se préparant à aller chasser le gnome au Terrier, avait-t-elle ricané.

- On dirait… quoi ? Bon, vous venez ?

- Je viens…, avait-elle concédé en abandonnant son verre sur le buffet. Puis-je au moins savoir où nous allons ?

- Dehors, puisque c'est là que l'élève réfractaire se cache en général…

- Passionnant ! vous faites une étude de la race ?

- Granger… »

Elle s'était contentée de le suivre en riant à part elle-même. Ils avaient quitté la Grande Salle, houspillé quelques élèves qui pensaient échapper à la vigilance professorale en allant dans l'Entrée. Puis ils s'étaient glissés dehors, ou le froid lui avait mordu la peau et elle lui avait lancé un regard assassin, tout en se frottant les bras vigoureusement.

« - Il fait froid !

- Vous voulez votre vieille robe de chambre, peut être ?

- Non, sans façon, avait-elle répliqué. Bon, donc, que fait-on ici ?

- On cherche des jeunes imbéciles…

- Et pourquoi m'avez-vous amenée ? Je pense que je détruis un peu votre affreuse image, terrifiante et…

- Granger, franchement…

- Il n'empêche !

- Il est presque minuit. Hors de question que je me retrouve à côté l'Anne-Marie, elle serait capable de faire apparaître un brin de gui…

- Je n'arrive pas à croire, s'était-elle mise à rire à gorge déployée, oubliant le froid, que vous ayez si peur d'elle !

- Il faut se méfier de tout, Granger !

- Arrêtez, on dirait Fol-Œil… Attendez ! Pourquoi vous aviez besoin de moi, pour éviter Anne-Marie ?

- Pour aller chasser l'élève, Granger, avait-il répliqué sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Ce que vous pouvez faire seul, Rogue !

- Mais taisez-vous ! Oui, d'accord, je n'avais pas envie d'y aller seul, parce que la bêtise humaine me sidère. Contente ?

- Oh, mais ravie, s'était-elle moquée. »

Alors qu'il commençait à scruter autour de lui, à la recherche d'élèves partis faire Merlin savait quoi dans le Parc, l'horloge du château avait commencé à sonner les 12 coups de minuit. A côté de lui, Hermione Granger s'était mise à sourire comme une enfant, battant quasiment des mains et écoutant avec les délices les coups sonner l'un après l'autre.

« - Vous allez bien !

- Joyeux Noël, Professeur…

- Granger…

- Quoi encore ? j'aime bien Noël, j'ai le droit non…

- Granger, taisez-vous pour l'amour de Merlin.

- Mais non, je ne…! »

Ca aussi, personne ne le saurait. Mais, au terme de tout cela, il se retrouvait, maintenant, à embrasser Hermione Granger. Et pas à moitié. Avec la passion qu'il y faut, en la tenant par la taille, et avec beaucoup de bonne volonté ! C'est que, vraiment, pour la faire taire, il n'y avait que… D'accord, il se mentait. Ca n'était pas _juste parce que_. C'était aussi… _parce que_. Finalement, détachant ses lèvres de celles de sa collègue, il lui lança un regard amusé, qui devint plus intéressé à la vue de ses joues rouges et de ses lèvres chaudes…

« - Joyeux Noël, Granger !

- Oh, taisez-vous… »

_PS : René La Tour du Pin la Chance, était un catholique démocrate sous la 3ème République. Et j'aime son nom ^^_

_Et sinon, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :)_


End file.
